just for me 2
by HeiWa Kar3ra Imnae
Summary: Aku tidak peduli akan jadi apa akhirnya, yang jelas kau harus menjadi milikku  seutuhnya sakura sebelum laki-lakiberengsek itu yang memilikimu.Chapter 2 update. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Moshi moshi… ^^

Heiwa datang lagi nieh bawa lanjutan ff gaje nie,sebelumnya heiwa ucapin maksih banyak seribu makasih deh buat yang udah review fic ini.

Langsung saja kita ke TKP

.

.

.

**JUST FOR ME**

**Pairing ** **: SasuSaku**

**Rated :M (jaga-jaga)**

**Genre :Romance**

**Disclaimer :Sakura dan sasuke sepenuhnya milik om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Aku tidak peduli akan jadi apa akhirnya, yang jelas kau harus menjadi milikku seutuhnya sakura sebelum laki-laki berengsek itu yang memilikimu.**

**Warning : gaje abies, typo(always), abal2 sedikit ooc, AU,don,t like don,t read**

**Anak dibawah umur harap kabur deh,klu gak tanggung sendiri akibatnya O.0**

**FF rated M pertamaku,, semoga kalian suka ya… ^^**

**Happy reading 0.O**

Part 2

(still Sasuke P.O.V)

Sementara Sakura sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam, aku bergegas menghidupkan laptopku dan mengerjakan tugas yang di beri oleh dosenku sambil menunggu Sakura selesai menyiapkan makan malam.

"Sayang… Makan malam udah siap" ucap sakura

"Ya sebentar lagi aku akan kesana" jawabku sambil meng-save kan tugasku agar tak hilang. Bergegas aku pun menuju dapur sebelum bunyi hp milik Sakura menghentikan langkahku.

**DDDDDDDRRRRRTTTTTT **

Mungkin itulah gambaran yang bisa ku terangkan mengenai nada sms milik pacarku ini. Memang jadul kedengarannya tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia baru mampu membeli HP seperti itu. Tak baik memang kalau membuka barang pribadi milik orang lain tanpa sepengtahuannya, tapi Sakura adalah pacarku dan dia bukan orang lain bagiku jadi aku berhak tau siapa saja yang menghubunginya selama ini. Langsung saja ku pencet tombol yang bertuliskan buka dari Hpnya itu.

**From** : Sasori

**Subject:** Sakura… Apakah kau baik baik sjaa? Jujur aku sangat khawatir padamu, mengingat kau tadi pulangnya sendirian saat hujan deras. Balas sms ini ya Sakuara…

betapa kagetnya diriku saat mengetahui siapa yang meng-sms pacarku ini, ya Sasori orang yang paling ku benci didunia ini. Beraninya ia menganggu pacarku ini. Lihat saja nanti.

"Sasuke… Kau lama sekali, ayo cepat kemari ntar makanannya dingin loh!"

Segera ku habiskan makanan yang di buat oleh Sakura tanpa berkomentar apapun mengenai masakannya. Marah… ya mungkin itulah yang menemani makan malamku, semua pertanyaan Sakura tak satupun ku jawab, hanya gumaman 'Hn' sajalah yang ku keluarkan dari mulutku.

**PRRRAAANNNGGG…**

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Dari tadi kau terdiam saja," ucap Sakura yang mungkin sudah tak tahan dengan sikap diamku ini

"Haruskah ku jawab Sakura?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke… Kau tau aku serba salah dan seperti orang gila yang sibuk mengoceh sendirian… Sedangkan kamu hanya ber 'Hn' ria menjawab semua pertanyaanku"

"apa kau kesal" tanyaku tiba-tiba

"Tentu saja Sasuke"

"Aku sudah selesai makan… makan malamu sangat jelek mala mini aku sangat tak berselera" ucapku

Segera saja ku banting sendok dan garpu yang baru saja ku gunakan untuk mencicipi makanan milik sakura dengan piring putih yang tak berdosa itu. Ku percepat langkahku menuju kamar dan kubanting pintu kamarku yang sama sekali tak berdosa juga denagan sangat keras, berharap Sakura tau kalau aku sedang… Ehm cemburu. Ya walaupun ku tau Sakura sangat mengerti diriku.

**END Sasuke p.o.v**

**Sakura P.O.V**

Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke ya? Sepertinya ia kesurupan tiba-tiba saja ia marah tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Tapi tunggu dulu, bukan Sasuke namanya kalau marah-marah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku pun segera menyusul Sasuke menuju kamarnya setelah membersihkan dapur yang kotor akibat tumpahan makanan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Sebelum ke kamar Sasuke aku pun mencari-cari alasan yang membuat Sasuke semarah itu padaku. Ku cari-cari disekitar sofa tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa ku jadikan petunjuk mengenai alasan marahnya Sasuke padaku. Aku pun hampir menyerah sampai akhirnya kutemukan alasannya, ya mungkin ini memang tidak masuk akal tapi mengingat di sekitar ruang tamu tak satu pun yang mencurigakan selain Hp milikku ini. Segera ku hidupkan Hp Poliponik milikku, kubuka panggiilan masuk ataupun sms masuk dan akhirnya ku temukan alsan kemarahan Sasuke padku.

"Huft… Mengapa harus sms milik Sasori yang dibaca oleh Sasuke, pantas saja dia marah" gerutuku

Aku tau kalau sifat yang paling ku takuti dari Sasuke adalah sifat cemburunya. Dan yang ku tau kalau Sasuke sangat membenci Sasori, orang yang sempat ingin mengambil hatiku dari hati Sasuke tapi untunglah Sasuke mampu meyakinkan hatiku untuk kembali pada hatinya. Dan karena alasan itulah yang menyebabkan Sasuke menjadi se- posesiv ini padaku. Tak ingin membuang waktu lama-lama aku pun segera menuju lantai dua, ke kamar Sasuke.

****** Kamar Sasuke*******

**Tok… tok… tok…..**

"Sasuke… ayolah jangan kayak anak kecil dong sayang…" ucapku sedikit merayunya

".."

"Sasuke…"

Karena tak dijawabnya,perlahan-lahan ku buka saja pintu kamarnya itu tanpa seijinnya ku julurkan kepala ku berharap Sasuke tak marah lagi denganku.

"Gelap" itulah satu kata yang berhasil kutangkap dari kamar Sasuke

"Mungkin ia tertidur" ucap ku lagi sambil mencari-cari saklar berharap pikiranku itu benar.

"Mau apa kau kemari hah?" ucap Sasuke setelah lampu kamarnya ku hidupkan

"Sasuke"

"Hn?"

"Kau marah denganku?" ucapku sambil melangkah menuju pinggir ranjangnya

"Aku tak marah denganmu" Ucap Sasuke dibalik selimut teblnya yang membungkus seluruh badannya

"benarkah?" ucapku sambil mencari-cari ujung selimut yang di gunakan oleh Sasuke

"tentu saja, buat apa aku marah denganmu, orang yang paling ku cintai"

Sejenak mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan membuat hatiku sedikit berbunga-bunga. Aku sangat beruntung dapat memiliki hatinya seutuhnya, walaupun aku tau aku sempat menyianyiakannya dan malah berpikir kalau Sasori yang terbaik buatku, padahal aku dan Sasuke sudah menjalin hubungan selama 1 tahun aku akui kalau dulu aku sempat bodoh karena tak mempercayai Sasuke dan malah mempercayai orang lain. Tapi kali ini aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya kecewa lagi.

"Sasuke… gomen" ucapku

"Hn"

"Sasuke… aku mohon " ucapku sambil menurunkan sedikit selimutnya sampe punggungnya yang sukses membuat wajahnya terlihat

"Mohon untuk apa?" ucapnya membelakangi tubuhku

"Aku tau kau sangat marah denganku tapi aku bersumpah kalau aku tak pernah berhungungan dengan Sasori, ku juga tak tau dari mana ia mendapatkan nomor telepon ku yang jelas aku tak akan pernah menghianatimu lagi"

".."

"Sasuke" ucapku lagi

".."

"Hikz… Aku mohon Sasuke maafkanlah aku" ucapku sambil ikut berbaring di di king size bed milik sasuke seraya menatap punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan nanar

Segala cara sudah kulakukan berharap kejadian 6 bulan yang lalu tidak terulang lagi, ya kejadian disaat aku mengabaikan sifat cemburu sasuke, aku harus menerima akibatnya, ya Sasuke tak memberikanku kabar selama seminggu dan itu membuatku sangat tersiksa dan aku tak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi.

"Kau tau?" jawab Sasuke memulai pembicaraan

"Tau apa Sasuke?" tanyaku

"Aku sangat menyayangimu dan sangat mencintaimu, tapi apa kau malah berhubungan dengan orang yang paling ku benci secara diam-diam. Ya bersyukurlah di hari yang dingin dan hujan ini kau telah menghangatku dengan api kebencianku" ucap sasuke sambil berbalik menatapku.

Aku menatap oniyx miliknya lekat-lekat, tersirat disana bagaimana kalau ia sangat membenci Sasori dan yang ku tau malam ini ia sangat marah.

"Kau harus menerima hukuman dari ku Sakura"

Glleeekkk….

Selintas death glare yang diberikan Sasuke padaku sangat membuatku ketakutan hingga air ludahku susah untuk aku teguk. Oh Kami-Sama tolonglah aku.

"Kemari kau, kau harus mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tanganku menuju kamar mandi

"Aow Sasuke sakit" ucapku meringis kesakitan

**Normal P.O.V**

Sasuke pun menarik lengan Sakura dengan paksa dan membawanya menuju kamar mandi.

"Kita mau apa disini Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit ketakutan

"Aku mau menghukummu" ucap Sasuke dingin

Segera Sasuke pun menyalakan shower yang terletak di ujung kamar mandinya itu, dinyalakan sampai melampui batas hingga mungkin orang-orang tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka lakukan di tengah sana.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Sasuke?" ucap Sakura setengah berteriak, berharap Sasuke mendengarnya

Sasuke pun semakin mendekat ke arah Sakura, semakin mendekat hingga jarak mereka hanya se-senti saja bahkan kini mereka dapat menghirup aroma tubuh masing-masing.

"Sasuke " ucap sakura sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya pada dada sasuke bermaksud menjauhkan Sasuke dari dirinya. Namun hal itu sia-sia belaka mengingat tenaga Sakura yang tak sebanding dengan kekuatan milik Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke kini semakin mendekat saja dengan Sakura

"Kau tau Sakura, aku sudah sangat pusing dengan tugas-tugas kampus yang menumpuk, sekarang aku butuh hiburan" bisik Sasuke sinis di telinga Sakura

"nngghh…" desah Sakura geli

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih hiburan dikamar mandi Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil menunduk ini memperlihatkan kalau Sakura sangat takut dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini

"Yak arena aku suka dengan hal yang baru Sakura"

"Sasuke aku mohon, ayo kita keluar saja dari si-Mpph"

Sakura tersentak kaget saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menciumi bibirnya, ciuman yang mula-mulanya lembut itu berubah menjadi ganas,

"Sa..ssuukkee aakkku nnghhh mohhhon heentikan ini"

Tapi Sasuke tak mengiraukan perkataan Sakura ia malah asik dengan aktivitasnya mencium bibir imut milik kekasihnya itu, malah dengan perkataan Sakura tadi menjadi celah baginya untuk bisa masuk ke dalam goa hangat milik Sakura, segera ia jelajahi apa saja yang terdapat di dalam mulut Sakura dengan menggunakan lidahnya, bahkan Sasuke mengajak berdansa lidah Sakura menggunakan lidah miliknya

"nnggghhh…. Sa-suke " desah Sakura tertahan

Bosan hanya bermain dengan mulut Sakura,tangan Sasuke pun bergerilya di sekitaran leher Sakura

"sa-suke ggeelliii….."

Puas bergerilya di daerah leher, tangan Sasuke pun turun menuju bagian yang menjadi tatapan semua pria jika melihat seorang wanita, di remas bagian itu dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang kepala Sakura agar tetap dalam posisi yang nyaman.

"ternyata 'ini' mu besar juga ya Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil meremas payudara kanan Sakura

"jjaangann.. lla-kukan itu ssaa-nnghh su ke" desah Sakura di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Sasuke

Sakura terus memberontak , ia terus mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pertanda kalau ia ingin mengakhiri kegiatan ciumannya dengan Sasuke yang cukup lama hampir lima belas menit dan itu pasti sangat menyita pasokan oksigen milik mereka berdua. Dan disamping itu Sasuke pun mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen akhirnya mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka tapi tangan Sasuke tak mau beranjak sedikitpun dari payudara Sakura

"Ah… ah.. ah… "ucap sakura

"kenapa Sakura kau lelah?" ucap Sasuke sambil meremas payudara kanan Sakura

"Ahhh…"desah Sakura

"Sa-suke, ku mohon cukup. Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi padaku aku mau pulang saja" ucap Sakura sambil menepis tangan kanan Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan meremas-remasnya. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Sakura pun setengah berlari menuju pintu kamar mandi, tapi sebelum ia sempat membukanya tangan Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu mencengkram kedua tangannya dan mengikatnya dengan menggungakn tali

"Darimana kau dapat tali ini Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil terus berontak berharp ia bisa bebas dari sini

"Cih… semua ini memang sudah aku siapkan Sakura, ya sekitar sejam yang lalu saat kau masih sibuk di bawah tadi" ucap Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengikat tangan Sakura dan di ikatnya di tempat gantungan handuk

"Apa mau mu Sasuke?" ucap Sakura sambil mengoyangkan tubuhnya berharap tangannya yang di ikat Sasuke terlepas. Namun kegiatan Sakura ini malah memicu nafsu Sasuke, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kedua bidadari yang masih tertutup oleh bra Sakura yang berwarna hitam itu memanggil Sasuke untuk melepas mereka keluar dari sarangnya. Segera Sasuke pun duduk di atas paha Sakura dan…

**BBBRREEKKK….**

"Sasuke.. mengapa kau merobek kemejaku" ucap Sakura

Segeralah terekspos kulit putih nan halus milik Sakura yang belum pernah sama sekali Sasuke lihat, bahkan ini pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke melihat pemandangan surge duniawi sperti ini.

"Mengapa baru sekarang kau membritahuku bahwa kau memiliki tubuh se indah ini Sakura" ucap Sasuke membelai dada Sakura

"nngghhh…"

Sasuke membuka paksa bra hitam milik Sakura, segera ia cium bidadari di balik bra itu, ia cium ia emut dan ia gigit sampai membentuk suatu tanda, yang menurutnya itu adalah tanda cintanya pada Sakura

"Aaahhh…" desah Sakura hebat

Belum selesai sampai disitu, tangan kiri Sasuke kini berjalan menuju paha putih Sakura

"Sakura… malam ini kau milikku, akan aku jadikan kau milikku seutuhnya, aku gak akan membiarkan Sasori memilikki mu, ingat itu"

TBC

Hhoooaaa…. O.0 gomen kalau aku meng- TBC kan ff ini, soalnya aku pusing banget nieh… gak kusangka kalau buat lemon itu susah banget, bisanya Cuma baca doang,, hehehehe *di gampar Sakura

Gomen kalau lemonnya kurang asem, aku usahakan deh chapter depan lebih asem, lebih hot deh

Review please….. ^^

Ku tunggu saran dan kritiknya ya


	2. Chapter 2

Moshi moshi… ^^

Heiwa datang lagi nieh bawa lanjutan ff gaje nie,sebelumnya heiwa ucapin maksih banyak seribu makasih deh buat yang udah review fic ini.

Langsung saja kita ke TKP

.

.

.

**JUST FOR ME**

**Pairing ** **: SasuSaku**

**Rated :M (jaga-jaga)**

**Genre :Romance**

**Disclaimer :Sakura dan sasuke sepenuhnya milik om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Aku tidak peduli akan jadi apa akhirnya, yang jelas kau harus menjadi milikku seutuhnya sakura sebelum laki-laki berengsek itu yang memilikimu.**

**Warning : gaje abies, typo(always), abal2 sedikit ooc, AU,don,t like don,t read**

**Anak dibawah umur harap kabur deh,klu gak tanggung sendiri akibatnya O.0**

**FF rated M pertamaku,, semoga kalian suka ya… ^^**

**Happy reading 0.O**

Part 2

(still Sasuke P.O.V)

Sementara Sakura sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam, aku bergegas menghidupkan laptopku dan mengerjakan tugas yang di beri oleh dosenku sambil menunggu Sakura selesai menyiapkan makan malam.

"Sayang… Makan malam udah siap" ucap sakura

"Ya sebentar lagi aku akan kesana" jawabku sambil meng-save kan tugasku agar tak hilang. Bergegas aku pun menuju dapur sebelum bunyi hp milik Sakura menghentikan langkahku.

**DDDDDDDRRRRRTTTTTT **

Mungkin itulah gambaran yang bisa ku terangkan mengenai nada sms milik pacarku ini. Memang jadul kedengarannya tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia baru mampu membeli HP seperti itu. Tak baik memang kalau membuka barang pribadi milik orang lain tanpa sepengtahuannya, tapi Sakura adalah pacarku dan dia bukan orang lain bagiku jadi aku berhak tau siapa saja yang menghubunginya selama ini. Langsung saja ku pencet tombol yang bertuliskan buka dari Hpnya itu.

**From** : Sasori

**Subject:** Sakura… Apakah kau baik baik sjaa? Jujur aku sangat khawatir padamu, mengingat kau tadi pulangnya sendirian saat hujan deras. Balas sms ini ya Sakuara…

betapa kagetnya diriku saat mengetahui siapa yang meng-sms pacarku ini, ya Sasori orang yang paling ku benci didunia ini. Beraninya ia menganggu pacarku ini. Lihat saja nanti.

"Sasuke… Kau lama sekali, ayo cepat kemari ntar makanannya dingin loh!"

Segera ku habiskan makanan yang di buat oleh Sakura tanpa berkomentar apapun mengenai masakannya. Marah… ya mungkin itulah yang menemani makan malamku, semua pertanyaan Sakura tak satupun ku jawab, hanya gumaman 'Hn' sajalah yang ku keluarkan dari mulutku.

**PRRRAAANNNGGG…**

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Dari tadi kau terdiam saja," ucap Sakura yang mungkin sudah tak tahan dengan sikap diamku ini

"Haruskah ku jawab Sakura?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke… Kau tau aku serba salah dan seperti orang gila yang sibuk mengoceh sendirian… Sedangkan kamu hanya ber 'Hn' ria menjawab semua pertanyaanku"

"apa kau kesal" tanyaku tiba-tiba

"Tentu saja Sasuke"

"Aku sudah selesai makan… makan malamu sangat jelek mala mini aku sangat tak berselera" ucapku

Segera saja ku banting sendok dan garpu yang baru saja ku gunakan untuk mencicipi makanan milik sakura dengan piring putih yang tak berdosa itu. Ku percepat langkahku menuju kamar dan kubanting pintu kamarku yang sama sekali tak berdosa juga denagan sangat keras, berharap Sakura tau kalau aku sedang… Ehm cemburu. Ya walaupun ku tau Sakura sangat mengerti diriku.

**END Sasuke p.o.v**

**Sakura P.O.V**

Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke ya? Sepertinya ia kesurupan tiba-tiba saja ia marah tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Tapi tunggu dulu, bukan Sasuke namanya kalau marah-marah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku pun segera menyusul Sasuke menuju kamarnya setelah membersihkan dapur yang kotor akibat tumpahan makanan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Sebelum ke kamar Sasuke aku pun mencari-cari alasan yang membuat Sasuke semarah itu padaku. Ku cari-cari disekitar sofa tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa ku jadikan petunjuk mengenai alasan marahnya Sasuke padaku. Aku pun hampir menyerah sampai akhirnya kutemukan alasannya, ya mungkin ini memang tidak masuk akal tapi mengingat di sekitar ruang tamu tak satu pun yang mencurigakan selain Hp milikku ini. Segera ku hidupkan Hp Poliponik milikku, kubuka panggiilan masuk ataupun sms masuk dan akhirnya ku temukan alsan kemarahan Sasuke padku.

"Huft… Mengapa harus sms milik Sasori yang dibaca oleh Sasuke, pantas saja dia marah" gerutuku

Aku tau kalau sifat yang paling ku takuti dari Sasuke adalah sifat cemburunya. Dan yang ku tau kalau Sasuke sangat membenci Sasori, orang yang sempat ingin mengambil hatiku dari hati Sasuke tapi untunglah Sasuke mampu meyakinkan hatiku untuk kembali pada hatinya. Dan karena alasan itulah yang menyebabkan Sasuke menjadi se- posesiv ini padaku. Tak ingin membuang waktu lama-lama aku pun segera menuju lantai dua, ke kamar Sasuke.

****** Kamar Sasuke*******

**Tok… tok… tok…..**

"Sasuke… ayolah jangan kayak anak kecil dong sayang…" ucapku sedikit merayunya

".."

"Sasuke…"

Karena tak dijawabnya,perlahan-lahan ku buka saja pintu kamarnya itu tanpa seijinnya ku julurkan kepala ku berharap Sasuke tak marah lagi denganku.

"Gelap" itulah satu kata yang berhasil kutangkap dari kamar Sasuke

"Mungkin ia tertidur" ucap ku lagi sambil mencari-cari saklar berharap pikiranku itu benar.

"Mau apa kau kemari hah?" ucap Sasuke setelah lampu kamarnya ku hidupkan

"Sasuke"

"Hn?"

"Kau marah denganku?" ucapku sambil melangkah menuju pinggir ranjangnya

"Aku tak marah denganmu" Ucap Sasuke dibalik selimut teblnya yang membungkus seluruh badannya

"benarkah?" ucapku sambil mencari-cari ujung selimut yang di gunakan oleh Sasuke

"tentu saja, buat apa aku marah denganmu, orang yang paling ku cintai"

Sejenak mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan membuat hatiku sedikit berbunga-bunga. Aku sangat beruntung dapat memiliki hatinya seutuhnya, walaupun aku tau aku sempat menyianyiakannya dan malah berpikir kalau Sasori yang terbaik buatku, padahal aku dan Sasuke sudah menjalin hubungan selama 1 tahun aku akui kalau dulu aku sempat bodoh karena tak mempercayai Sasuke dan malah mempercayai orang lain. Tapi kali ini aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya kecewa lagi.

"Sasuke… gomen" ucapku

"Hn"

"Sasuke… aku mohon " ucapku sambil menurunkan sedikit selimutnya sampe punggungnya yang sukses membuat wajahnya terlihat

"Mohon untuk apa?" ucapnya membelakangi tubuhku

"Aku tau kau sangat marah denganku tapi aku bersumpah kalau aku tak pernah berhungungan dengan Sasori, ku juga tak tau dari mana ia mendapatkan nomor telepon ku yang jelas aku tak akan pernah menghianatimu lagi"

".."

"Sasuke" ucapku lagi

".."

"Hikz… Aku mohon Sasuke maafkanlah aku" ucapku sambil ikut berbaring di di king size bed milik sasuke seraya menatap punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan nanar

Segala cara sudah kulakukan berharap kejadian 6 bulan yang lalu tidak terulang lagi, ya kejadian disaat aku mengabaikan sifat cemburu sasuke, aku harus menerima akibatnya, ya Sasuke tak memberikanku kabar selama seminggu dan itu membuatku sangat tersiksa dan aku tak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi.

"Kau tau?" jawab Sasuke memulai pembicaraan

"Tau apa Sasuke?" tanyaku

"Aku sangat menyayangimu dan sangat mencintaimu, tapi apa kau malah berhubungan dengan orang yang paling ku benci secara diam-diam. Ya bersyukurlah di hari yang dingin dan hujan ini kau telah menghangatku dengan api kebencianku" ucap sasuke sambil berbalik menatapku.

Aku menatap oniyx miliknya lekat-lekat, tersirat disana bagaimana kalau ia sangat membenci Sasori dan yang ku tau malam ini ia sangat marah.

"Kau harus menerima hukuman dari ku Sakura"

Glleeekkk….

Selintas death glare yang diberikan Sasuke padaku sangat membuatku ketakutan hingga air ludahku susah untuk aku teguk. Oh Kami-Sama tolonglah aku.

"Kemari kau, kau harus mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tanganku menuju kamar mandi

"Aow Sasuke sakit" ucapku meringis kesakitan

**Normal P.O.V**

Sasuke pun menarik lengan Sakura dengan paksa dan membawanya menuju kamar mandi.

"Kita mau apa disini Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit ketakutan

"Aku mau menghukummu" ucap Sasuke dingin

Segera Sasuke pun menyalakan shower yang terletak di ujung kamar mandinya itu, dinyalakan sampai melampui batas hingga mungkin orang-orang tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka lakukan di tengah sana.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Sasuke?" ucap Sakura setengah berteriak, berharap Sasuke mendengarnya

Sasuke pun semakin mendekat ke arah Sakura, semakin mendekat hingga jarak mereka hanya se-senti saja bahkan kini mereka dapat menghirup aroma tubuh masing-masing.

"Sasuke " ucap sakura sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya pada dada sasuke bermaksud menjauhkan Sasuke dari dirinya. Namun hal itu sia-sia belaka mengingat tenaga Sakura yang tak sebanding dengan kekuatan milik Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke kini semakin mendekat saja dengan Sakura

"Kau tau Sakura, aku sudah sangat pusing dengan tugas-tugas kampus yang menumpuk, sekarang aku butuh hiburan" bisik Sasuke sinis di telinga Sakura

"nngghh…" desah Sakura geli

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih hiburan dikamar mandi Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil menunduk ini memperlihatkan kalau Sakura sangat takut dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini

"Yak arena aku suka dengan hal yang baru Sakura"

"Sasuke aku mohon, ayo kita keluar saja dari si-Mpph"

Sakura tersentak kaget saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menciumi bibirnya, ciuman yang mula-mulanya lembut itu berubah menjadi ganas,

"Sa..ssuukkee aakkku nnghhh mohhhon heentikan ini"

Tapi Sasuke tak mengiraukan perkataan Sakura ia malah asik dengan aktivitasnya mencium bibir imut milik kekasihnya itu, malah dengan perkataan Sakura tadi menjadi celah baginya untuk bisa masuk ke dalam goa hangat milik Sakura, segera ia jelajahi apa saja yang terdapat di dalam mulut Sakura dengan menggunakan lidahnya, bahkan Sasuke mengajak berdansa lidah Sakura menggunakan lidah miliknya

"nnggghhh…. Sa-suke " desah Sakura tertahan

Bosan hanya bermain dengan mulut Sakura,tangan Sasuke pun bergerilya di sekitaran leher Sakura

"sa-suke ggeelliii….."

Puas bergerilya di daerah leher, tangan Sasuke pun turun menuju bagian yang menjadi tatapan semua pria jika melihat seorang wanita, di remas bagian itu dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang kepala Sakura agar tetap dalam posisi yang nyaman.

"ternyata 'ini' mu besar juga ya Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil meremas payudara kanan Sakura

"jjaangann.. lla-kukan itu ssaa-nnghh su ke" desah Sakura di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Sasuke

Sakura terus memberontak , ia terus mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pertanda kalau ia ingin mengakhiri kegiatan ciumannya dengan Sasuke yang cukup lama hampir lima belas menit dan itu pasti sangat menyita pasokan oksigen milik mereka berdua. Dan disamping itu Sasuke pun mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen akhirnya mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka tapi tangan Sasuke tak mau beranjak sedikitpun dari payudara Sakura

"Ah… ah.. ah… "ucap sakura

"kenapa Sakura kau lelah?" ucap Sasuke sambil meremas payudara kanan Sakura

"Ahhh…"desah Sakura

"Sa-suke, ku mohon cukup. Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi padaku aku mau pulang saja" ucap Sakura sambil menepis tangan kanan Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan meremas-remasnya. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Sakura pun setengah berlari menuju pintu kamar mandi, tapi sebelum ia sempat membukanya tangan Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu mencengkram kedua tangannya dan mengikatnya dengan menggungakn tali

"Darimana kau dapat tali ini Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil terus berontak berharp ia bisa bebas dari sini

"Cih… semua ini memang sudah aku siapkan Sakura, ya sekitar sejam yang lalu saat kau masih sibuk di bawah tadi" ucap Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengikat tangan Sakura dan di ikatnya di tempat gantungan handuk

"Apa mau mu Sasuke?" ucap Sakura sambil mengoyangkan tubuhnya berharap tangannya yang di ikat Sasuke terlepas. Namun kegiatan Sakura ini malah memicu nafsu Sasuke, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kedua bidadari yang masih tertutup oleh bra Sakura yang berwarna hitam itu memanggil Sasuke untuk melepas mereka keluar dari sarangnya. Segera Sasuke pun duduk di atas paha Sakura dan…

**BBBRREEKKK….**

"Sasuke.. mengapa kau merobek kemejaku" ucap Sakura

Segeralah terekspos kulit putih nan halus milik Sakura yang belum pernah sama sekali Sasuke lihat, bahkan ini pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke melihat pemandangan surge duniawi sperti ini.

"Mengapa baru sekarang kau membritahuku bahwa kau memiliki tubuh se indah ini Sakura" ucap Sasuke membelai dada Sakura

"nngghhh…"

Sasuke membuka paksa bra hitam milik Sakura, segera ia cium bidadari di balik bra itu, ia cium ia emut dan ia gigit sampai membentuk suatu tanda, yang menurutnya itu adalah tanda cintanya pada Sakura

"Aaahhh…" desah Sakura hebat

Belum selesai sampai disitu, tangan kiri Sasuke kini berjalan menuju paha putih Sakura

"Sakura… malam ini kau milikku, akan aku jadikan kau milikku seutuhnya, aku gak akan membiarkan Sasori memilikki mu, ingat itu"

TBC

Hhoooaaa…. O.0 gomen kalau aku meng- TBC kan ff ini, soalnya aku pusing banget nieh… gak kusangka kalau buat lemon itu susah banget, bisanya Cuma baca doang,, hehehehe *di gampar Sakura

Gomen kalau lemonnya kurang asem, aku usahakan deh chapter depan lebih asem, lebih hot deh

Review please….. ^^

Ku tunggu saran dan kritiknya ya


End file.
